The 174 Hunger Games
by IridescentCat
Summary: The second rebellion failed. The Hunger Games continue, and once again 24 Tributes enter, and one leaves, alive. *Closed* Training day two is up!  I am much better at writing stories then writing summaries. May the odds be ever in your favor!
1. District one reapings

**Authors note: yes the first reaping are here! Yes they get boring after a while but I'll try to make them amusing or at the very least not dead boring. Please stick with me, there great for getting to know the characters. **

**District one reaping:**

**Flash Makewell POV:**

I stood in front of my mirror, trying to decide what to do with my hair. Should I flip it to the left or the right?

"Flash! Flash get down here now!" I can hear my sister, Gem, screaming her block off down stairs. "I told you to get ready three hours ago! The reaping starts in ten minutes! You better not be asleep!" She concludes, and I go back to messing with my hair. I can hear her footsteps as she storms up the stairs.

"Flash, oh my gosh! It took you three frickin' hours to do your hair!" She screeches.

"No I put on cloths, and then it took me two hours to do my hair." It's true I'm wearing a white suit with a gem incrusted tie.

"Whatever," Gem groans. "I was supposed to be in the square ten minutes ago," Can she think of no one but herself?

"Let's go," Gem says grabbing my wrist, and dragging me out the door.

* * *

><p>Once were in the square, I walk over to the eighteen year old section. Some guys who I allow to hang out with my walk over, and I can see some chicks checking us out, well me out. Why would they be interested in any one but me?<p>

The mayor starts talking about some, dumb-ass war that happened, like two-hundred years ago, so I start flirting with some exceptionally hot chicks. It's much more entertaining.

Our escort, a purple sparkly chick, named Trilla Darnew. Walks foreword trilling

"Gentlemen first!" She walks over to the glass reaping ball and reads off the name, I don't even bother listing I simply walk forward and say loudly

"I volunteer!"

**Jasmine Quill POV:**

The idiot. Does he not realize what he's getting himself in to? No he probably to stupid.

"Excellent! Excellent! Excellent!" Trilla says in her annoying capitol accent, so it sounds like a tone deaf bird is singing.

"Now for our ladies!" she digs through the bowl for a few seconds before pulling her hand out and reading off the name of the poor doomed girl. And that girls name is

"Jasmine Quill!"

It takes a second for my brain to catch up. I'm in shock I have six entries. Six! That's all. I walk to stage thinking that the odds are not in my favor now. Not at all.

"Well congratulations to our luck tributes!" Ha. Lucky. Yeah, right. I grudging reach out to shake Flash's hand, as I do he winks at me. I respond by rolling my eyes. Like I said Idiot.

* * *

><p>We were escorted to the justice building to say our good byes. The first person in the room was Sapphire, she was sobbing.<p>

"Oh, Jazz! Jazz I'm so sorry, I-I should have volunteered for you! I know you would have for me."

"It's ok, I understand," I murmured "I wouldn't have wanted you to volunteer for me, I have some training."

"Oh, but still! You-you might not- might not, come back," she whispered. I didn't respond, I knew I probably wouldn't. Even with training, I couldn't kill someone.

Next was my sister, she rushed in looking worried.

"Jazz…" she whispers looking at me "Why did no one volunteer?" I can tell that she's talking more to herself then me.

"Can't change that now. Well, um, do you have a token in mind?"

"Yeah, that bangle that you go me for my birth-day. The one with the rubies."

"Oh, somehow I knew that," she says pulling the bangle out of her purse. I take it and put it on, taking a second to admire it.

"Thank you," I whisper hugging her, and I hope she can tell that that thank you is about more than just the bangle.

**Flash Makewell POV:**

I chill on the velvet couch in the justice building .It's a nice place, but not a good as my house. The first people in are some of my guys, we laugh and talk about how the competition is toast, and how for me to get my pretty district partner.

Following them is a steady stream of girls, who over the years I've dated or talked to. I try to call them all by name, but it's hard, and some girls I flirted with today come in, so I try to make do with cute nicknames. They all love me. Life is very good.

When my sister finally comes in she looks pissed.

"What did you volunteer for?"

"Chill, I'm going to win. I'll get all the sponsors."

She makes a point of sighing loudly.

"Sponsors aren't everything!"

"I know I can fight. Why are you doubting me?"

"I'm not but-," her words seem to die "Anyways here you can use this as your token." She says handing me a gold wrist watch. I smile and take it; I know why she chose this. I like to know the time, simple as that.

The peacekeepers enter and take both of us to the train, or really to my victory!

**Authors note(again): Thank you for reading! I still have spots open. I need males from 4, 5, 6, 8, 9, and 11. I don't need any girls. OK that's really really short sorry I will try to be longer if the future. Constructive criticism is appreciated.  
><strong>


	2. District two reapings

**District 2 Reaping's:**

**Charlie Greene's POV:**

I got out of bed and stretched. I decided that today I would prove everyone wrong, and volunteer for the Hunger Games. I would show them I was strong, and when I came back they would eat their words, they would give anything to be friends with me.

I changed in to my normal peacekeeper cloths, and headed downstairs.

"Well, I've decided that this year I am going to volunteer for the Games!" I proudly proclaimed, to my family, who were sitting around a dining room table. They all froze in the middle of whatever they had been doing and were just staring at me. My sister, Kora, was letting her cereal fall back into the bowl, each plop sounding magnified in the dead silence. I hope that it doesn't hit her dress, or she will complain for hours. My mother had her coffee cup held half way to her mouth, the hot liquid dripping slightly onto the table. My father was the first one to break the silence

"No." that was all he said 'no' I was fifteen, more than old enough to make my own choices.

"It wasn't a question, it was a fact. I _am_ volunteering."

"No, no please, please wait." My mother pleaded

"No this is _my _year," I said firmly

"Mom, when he dies can I get his room?" Kora piped up

"Kora that's not funny," my mother said at the same time I said

"No because I'm not going to die"

"Look Charlie, I understand your feelings-"

"No you obviously don't, if you did you would let me volunteer!" I said, cutting off my father. Now I was getting angry

"Just listen to me. I understand, but just wait a year or two. Grow some more, get more training, bulk up. Then volunteer," My dad said trying to placate me.

"I am fifteen, and I can make my own choices!"

"We know," my mother said "but we don't, want to lose you"

"Don't worry mom, you won't lose any one, you'll just gain a victor."

"Oh, please big brother don't go. I can't bear to think of life without you." Kora said her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Shut it," I said glaring at her. Turning to my parents I lied and said that I would wait a few more years.

"Thank you" my mother said getting up and hugging me. My father nodded in approval. Kora stuck her tongue out and rolled her eyes at me behind our parent's back.

* * *

><p>Once were in the square I go to the fifteen year-old section, and Kora goes to the twelve year old section. For this being her first reapings, she's very calm, probably because this is a career district, where there are almost always volunteers.<p>

I sit and wait for my chance, barely paying attention as our cat eared escort bounds onto stage and starts screaming about how happy she is to be here, and how amazing the hunger games are. I only start paying attention when she shrieks,

"How about mixing it up this year, let's start with our gentlemen, Ok? OK!" She reaches in to the reaping ball and pulls out a paper slip. She makes a big deal of opening it, and waits several seconds before telling us who has been reaped.

"Kyle Byorie!" Kyle is a hulking boy who looks like he's seventeen or eighteen. He's glaring at the crowd in a way that says "Don't you dare volunteer". Despite his glare, when our escort asks for volunteers I eagerly step forward and loudly say

"I volunteer!" As I pass Kyle he shoots me a murderous glare. One that says, even if you win, you will die anyway.

"Lovely!" our escort says "now what's your name?"

"Charlie Greene!" I state proudly

"OK, now onto our female tribute!" She squealed reaching into the other glass ball, pulling out another slip, carrying it over to the podium she reads the name

"Kora Greene!" I am stunned, she had one slip. I can only hope that someone will volunteer for her. She may annoy me, but I couldn't kill her, she was my sister.

Kora walks over to the stage looking around pleading anyone, to volunteer for her. Someone does a girl walks from the sixteen year old section loudly proclaiming, that she is volunteering, her short green dress glittered slightly. My sister shoots her a grateful look, and she gives her a small smile. Upon reaching the stage she states that her name is Maxim Arol.

**Maxim Arol POV:**

I smile proudly on the stage. I'm happily imagining my return as victor. I can see my boyfriend running to meet me, congratulate me, but before he can reach my, coldly tell him that we are over. It will be unforgettable. He's too old for me, so it will be fine, he's seventeen. Way too old for me.

I shook hands with my fellow tribute, who also happened to be the brother of the girl I volunteered for, so he would owe me in the arena. That was a huge plus, owing someone was the worst thing that you could have happen to you in the arena. It tied you down.

* * *

><p>My first visitors are my parents and brother, Tayson. There all congratulating me, and giving me strategies.<p>

"Good job, volunteering," My brother says, a bit of jealousness leaking into his voice. He's nineteen and mad that he never got into the Games.

"Now remember get in with the careers, wait until your is the final eight, or less, then kill them in their sleep. Don't go for a head on approach, you'll just get killed." My father advises.

"Just try to be safe, stick with the careers, get your hands on some good weapons, keep food and water with you at all times, just in case," my mother says worriedly.

"It will be fine guys. I will come back safe and sound," I reassure them.

"Here," my father said handing me a leather cord with a wolf fang tied to it. I smile and put it over my neck.

"It might bring you luck and scare the other tributes," he said

My parents leave but Tayson lingers for a minute

"Hey sis. Do me a favor and win," he says looking me in the eye

" I'll do both of us a favor and win," I respond seriously

"Good," He mutters walking out.

Next is my boyfriend Jayson. I immediately run over to him we kiss. I smile, this will make the breakup all the more dramatic.

"You've got to come back, you just have to," Jason pleaded still holding me.

"I will, I will fight back just for you. Jason I love you," I whispered. We had said that before, but it usually meant something when faced with the games. But not now.

"Will you use this as a token?" He asked handing me a ring. A diamond, glittered on the gold band.

"Oh, I would love to! But I promised my parents I would were this," I reply showing him the wolf fang.

"I understand," he said, sadly. As the peacekeepers came he shouted that he loved me. Yes this would be the most unforgettable break up ever. The girl returning from the games, to her love, only to tell him that everything had changed. That they couldn't be together. The capitol would talk about it forever. About me forever, I would be even more famous than if I had just won. Completely unforgettable.

I'm still contemplating this, when Lucy and Lacy walk in. There two of my few friends, and twins.

"That volunteering-"

-Was amazing!"

"Completely-"

"-And totally-"

"-Unforgettable!" They said at the same time. They had the creepy ability to finish each other's sentences.

We chat for a bit before they leave saying at the same time;

"Come back soon!"

**Charlie Greene's POV:**

My parents walk in, and my mother is sobbing, so hard. My father is glaring at me, it takes a lot to make him mad, and I can tell he's mad. Kora looks shell-shocked, she was reaped, and even though someone did volunteer I bet it terrified her.

"Y-you s-s-said that y-you would wa-w-wait," My mother says, sobs shaking her frame.

"Mom, I will be fine. I will win."

"Charlie Greene, I cannot believe that you did that," my father says, sounding eerily calm.

"Dad I'm sorry but-"

"No. No you are not sorry. If you were sorry then you wouldn't have volunteered!" My dad's anger is boiling over and each word is louder, fiercer, and sharper than the last.

"It was my time," I whisper looking down.

"No if you were reaped then it would have been your time. No that was your choice. A choice you said that you would wait to make. You lied." I can't deny it I did lie.

"What if she didn't volunteer?" Kora whispered "What if we were in the arena together? What would we do?" The truth is I don't know what I would do.

"I-I don't know," that makes mom cry harder.

"Well, um, here," Kora hands me a ring with two bands. One is gold, one silver, and they intertwined.

"Thank you," What else can I say?

The peacekeepers come to escort them out, and I am left with close to half-an hour with only my thoughts, which I seem to have too many of. There bouncing around, and I have trouble holding one for long.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok that was longer! I still need males from 5,6,8, and 9. Constructive criticism is appreciated. Thanks for reading! <strong>


	3. District Three Reapings

**Sorry I haven't posted in a while, I have been super busy, and then I got really sick. **** I will try to update faster in the future.**

**District 3 reaping's:**

**Lucy Fox POV:**

The second I saw the calendar, which hung on the wall across from my bed, my mood dampened. Today was the reaping. I pulled myself out of the safety and warmth of my bed, and walked over to the armoire, that held my cloths. I pulled out a white linen dress. It was pretty; it fell to my knees, and had a fitted top.

I walked out of my room, into the kitchen. Most houses in District Three only had one story because of all the smoke from the factories. In the kitchen my mother sat at our small table, she looked at me sadly. The reaping, nothing good ever happened today. I heard footsteps behind me and I knew it was my brother Lewis. He was a year older than me, I was fourteen.

I grabbed a piece of toast, and some berries from the market, and sat down for breakfast. It was a quiet affair. We were all nervous.

"We should head to the square now," my mother said softly, fear leaking into her voice. She tried to be strong for us but it was hard. What if one of us died? Both?

"Yeah" I murmured getting up, and clearing my plate. I never understood the careers being so happy about the Games.

* * *

><p>We reach the square, its small with the normal one-story buildings. There is less smoke here, but, you can't see the sky, just a thick grey swirling mass, above our heads. Never the bright blue with fluffy clouds, the sun shining brightly down.<p>

The only nice place, in the whole district, was the Victors Village. The capitol had set up some technical thing that filtered the air, making it clean and clear. We are forbidden to enter, except with an invitation from a victor. And that is very unlikely. We only have three victors that are alive; one is so old that she is on life support. Another, was fifty, and grouchy. The third and youngest victor, Venus Dawson, cared for no one but herself. She won six years ago.

I stood there, staring blankly at the mayor, as he read the relatively short list of victors, there were maybe twenty names. It was still boring, and this was after him talking about why we needed to be thankful for the capitol. The girl next to me, Eileen Goldman, had fallen asleep in her small hard plastic chair.

After the mayor was finished droning on, our escort came onto the stage. He was a bright purple sparkly man, with neon orange hair, and eyes the changed from one neon color to the next. It was hard to llok at him.

He screamed something into the microphone, which might have been 'Happy Hunger Games!' or 'Addy nunger gains!' I was going with the former.

"I am sooooooooooooooo happy to be here!" he screamed into the microphone. I fought the urge to cover my ears.

"All right! Ladies first!" He said hopping over to the reaping ball. I was repeating in my head I will not get reaped, over and over again.

"Lucy Fox!" Well I was wrong. I quickly compose myself, I must be calm. I won't get any sponsors if I lose my head. I walk calmly to stage; I know no one will volunteer. Not here.

As I'm stepping onto the stage our escort again screams into the microphone

"Now for the gentlemen!" The nose is horrible, how can the mayor stand it? As I'm looking at him I see the answer: He has ear plugs.

I am facing the crowd, still calm, as the boy's name is called. It completely shatters my calm.

"Lewis Fox!"

The world stops. How can our escort be so happy? How? I am going to the place where only one person leaves alive, with my brother. I know I am, the crowd looks like they pity us, but not enough for anyone to volunteer.

I realize I am on the floor, sobbing, while Lewis tries to help me up. I can hear our escort (Who's name I do not know) saying something in that awful voice of his, I can't even understand him.

Once my crying is under control, the mayor begins to read the Treaty of Treason. It is another long boring affair, but it seems to take longer than ever. I just want to be away from this stage, away from the cameras, the crowds. I have always hated the games, but this, this is crueler then ever. Locking a brother and sister, in the arena to kill one another that was really awful, even for the capitol.

All I could think was why? Why us? Why would this happen? Why, why, why, why, why?

Tears still flowing down my face, the Peacekeepers, escorted Lewis, and I to a room in the Justice building, to say our last goodbyes.

**Lewis Fox POV:**

What hit me was the horror, and injustice of the whole thing. Then the realization that at best only one of us could get out, and I was going to do my best to make sure that was Lucy, my sister, my _younger _sister. I couldn't live with myself if I won and she didn't; then again the chances of either of us getting out were slim. The odd's had been in our favor, especially, the odds of both of us being reaped, especially on the same year. It was a one in a million chance.

On the streets I could hear, shouts, and cheers of jubilation. Glad that there children were safe for another year, that only one family had to grieve, and worry. Last year I had been happy as well, never thinking of the children going to die; not that minute at least. But now it sickened me. How could they be so happy? Just because, we weren't there children, didn't mean that they should be happy. We were still from there district, some people knew us.

Lucy and I were put in the same room. It was filled with fine things; the couch was made of some soft, dark purple material that I couldn't name. Our mother came in, tears streaming down her cheeks, which made me cry, which made Lucy cry harder.

"O-one of y-y-yo-you h-h-h-has t-t-to c-c-c-c-come h-h-home," my mother cried, shaking with the force of her sobs.

"Don't worry one of us will" I said hugging her

"I-i-it's j-j-j-j-just so _cruel_," My mother said sobbing louder.

We didn't talk until the peacekeepers came; we had all been just trying to comfort each other.

"I love you both, so much! And no matter what I'm proud of you!" our mother said, as the peacekeepers took her outside. A few minutes later, they took Lucy to her own room, probably to talk to her friends. I on the other hand got to sit for close to an hour.

* * *

><p>As we boarded the train, I was shocked by how nice it was. The stuff looked more expensive then, anything in the Justice building. There was a plush rug underfoot, and a surplus of plush couches, and chairs.<p>

As I enter my room, I was struck by the size. It was close to the size of my house. The bed was fluffy looking, and had some sort of shimmering fabric on it. There was a bathroom, with a huge shower, and a closet full of cloths. It was more than I was used to. I looked out a window, trying to see District three for the last time, but it was only a small dot of light on the horizon. I sighed, my last memory of home; a speck of light.

An hour later dinner was being served. One rich plate of food after another.

"So who are we trying to keep alive?" our mentor Venus asked, suddenly appearing.

"Wha?" Lucy said talking through a mouthful of food.

"Wow…Who, if either of you, will be the one to come home?" Venus said completely exasperated, her huge purple eyes flicking between our faces.

"Lucy," I said firmly. At the same second Lucy said my name.

"Lucy! No! You are coming home!" I said as firmly as possible "I couldn't live with myself if I came home and you didn't!"

"Oh and you think I could?" Lucy asked looking like she was on the verge of tears

"From a sponsorship point of view, Lucy probably would do better," Venus said cutting into our conversation. "Although I don't know, how athletic you are…"

"Lucy's more athletic," I can see Lucy opening her mouth to protest but I keep talking" she's fast and quiet. All I can do is swim."

"Lewis is also smart and logical," Lucy piped up

"Great, not helpful in the Games though," Venus said waving her hand dismissively.

"Speed is good, but not enough. And quite frankly, I don't care which one of you lives, as long as one of you does, because that doesn't happen enough.

Today just keeps getting better and better.

**I am so sick of writing the reapings…** **Again sorry for the late update.**


	4. District Four Reapings

**District Four Reapings:**

**Fallyn Lily Nightshade's POV:**

I stared, into the water, seeing my face oddly distorted by the waves and ripples. This calms me, calms the loss, and pain I feel at my sister's death in these games. The games that I will be entering to avenge her death. Autumn. Her name makes me sad, and it brings my anger at the capitol forward. It was there fault; just as though they had stabbed her in the back, instead of the boy from district one.

I hurled the stone in my hand, not trying to skip it. The ripples it caused, distorted my reflection further; just like Autumns death changed me, only the water settled my feelings didn't. My thoughts were leading me down a dangerous path; one that involved ranting and throwing things. I tried to avoid doing that for obvious reasons.

A bell chimed in the distance. I sighed Thirty minutes, till the reaping. I had been hoping for more time, for me to reflect. No pun intended. I walked down the dock; I could hear the wood creaking slightly under my feet. I reached the beach I could hear the waves lapping the shore, and gulls screeching. That mixed with the salt and brine smell in the air, made this place so comfortable. This was where I ran after Autumn died. It comforted me more than any person could.

I easily wound through the familiar streets of District Four. The two-story grey stone houses, with their little windows, so much like everywhere in the district. When I reached the square, I looked around. I knew what it looked like but still. The buildings around had large windows, displaying the merchandise; ranging, from fish and butcher meat to brightly colored candy, and swatches of fine cloth.

I got to the reaping just in time. As I walked into the Seventeen year old section the mayor began to tell the history of Panem; complete with all the earthquakes, floods, droughts, and fires that led to the rise of Panem. And then he launches into the dark days, and the beginning of the Hunger Games; and then the second much shorter rebellion. And just when I think he's done, he starts talking about how grateful we should be that the Capitol beat the rebels twice, especially now because it started one hundred years ago.

Finally our escort Rhea walked over to the podium. She looked just as odd as ever. She had light blue skin that had a faint scale pattern, I could only spot that on T.V., She still had blue hair, and this year she was wearing a deep blue dress that proofed out at the bottom like a ball gown, and had sapphires all over it.

"Happy Hunger games," she said. I was very thankful that she wasn't nearly as loud as most of the other escorts.

"Now for our female tribute," she plucked the first slip of paper out of the reaping ball that she touched.

"Hannah Lynch!" What I see wipes away any doubt I had about volunteering. Walking up to the stage is a twelve year old. She is obviously scared, her red hair quivering, her brown eyes wheeling around looking for a way out, and freckles standing out on her pale face. She reached the stage, and Rhea asked if there were any volunteers, as quickly as possible I screamed

"I volunteer in her place as tribute!" then I ran to the stage. The volunteering process was very professional. Not.

"Very good, now what's your name?"

"My name is Fallyn Lily Nightshade," I said proudly. I can see my youngest sister Emmeline looking terrified; my other sister Margret looks confused and slightly betrayed. My parents and little brother Rob are standing outside of the crowd, along a shop wall, my mother is the worst, she is sobbing into her hands, my father is rubbing her back showing no emotion, and Rob little Rob, who was only seven when Autumn died, who saw her games last year, when he was home alone, looks more terrified then Emmeline. I feel, bad putting them through this again, but I couldn't live with myself if I didn't. I would have been so; well I'm not really sure. But I still couldn't have lived with myself.

Rhea walks over to the glass balls again, this time she pulls a slip of paper with a boy's name on it. Wow maybe I'm more freaked out than I thought; I'm stating the super obvious.

"Price Phillip Varnes," Rhea calls. I can see a boy making his way out of the eighteen year old section, making him a year older than me; his blond hair blowing in the slight breeze. He quickly walks up the stairs, onto the stage. I doubt anyone will volunteer, he's old enough to survive, and it looks like he's trained, either that of he fishes _a lot_.

Sure enough when volunteers are asked for, no one steps forward. He is staring at the roofline, making me think the he really doesn't want to be here. He stands a good chance though; he can get in with the stupid careers, and go around killing people and racking up sponsors. My hands were clenched so tightly, that my fingernails dug into my flesh. I really need to stop that.

I have a while to think now; the mayor is reading the painfully long Treaty of Treason. It takes nearly twenty minutes, but it feels longer, much, much, _much _longer

**Price Phillip Varnes POV:**

No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO! Why was I going to the arena with her? How could I, Fallyn? Oh crap. I had a crush on her sense, well two weeks ago, when I gave up on Jennifer. Jennifer with her perfect tan, sea green eyes, and blonde hair that looks perfect. But I had moved on now it was all Fallyn, she looked beautiful she had perfect brown hair, and haunting misty grey eyes, beautiful. And she was so mysterious, she rarely spoke, she seemed so different, amazing. Mysterious, beautiful, amazing, captivating, mesmerizing; these were the words that best described Fallyn. I knew I couldn't let her die, I couldn't live without her, but now I could never tell her how much I loved her, for fear of breaking her heart when she was left alone. I caught a glance of myself on a screen that was down one of the side streets, and was pleased to see that none of the emotions that I was having were appearing on my face. That would help with sponsors, which would help me keep her alive. Of course that could backfire, twenty years ago in the games there was a pair from District Seven the boy announced during the interviews that he and the girl were in love and he just wanted to get her home, they were targeted and killed on the first day. So I just couldn't tell everybody that I loved her, or else we would have huge targets on our backs.

The mayor finished the Treaty of Treason, and motioned for us to shake hands, Fallyn shook with no emotion on the face, I gently squeezed her hand but she didn't seem to notice. We were both led to the justice building, which was about four feet behind off the stage.

When I enter the room I sit on the plush couch facing the window that is looking out over the ocean. My first visitor is Jennifer; she walks in crying her blonde hair is pulled over one shoulder, being held back by a white headband. She sits down next to me and hands me a cord with a white beard on it.

"F-," she swallows and begins again "For your token, you'll get a bead from everyone."

"Thanks," I mutter

"I'm sorry Phil, I really am," she whispers looking away "I know you liked my but I didn't feel the same way. And now you like Fallyn and you have to fight her, and it feels like it's my fault, because if I had liked you back there would be no issue." She finished, tears running down her cheeks. Before I can respond she leaves.

Next is Naomi, she is pale for living in District Four, she really doesn't look like she belongs especially with her brown hair and eyes. She walks in wearing a pair of black pant, a black jacket, and shirt with a black chocker. Her brown hair in unevenly cut, falling just above her shoulders, and pieces falling in her face, one part in cutting across her face and most of the left side is covered.

"Hey," she says plopping down in a chair. I start laughing, at this time the first thing she says is 'Hey'.

"Hey," I reply nodding my head.

"So, I'm supposed to give you this," she says holding out the hand and reveling a wooden bead painted black. "Jennifer wanted me to add sparkles. I said no." I couldn't imagine Naomi giving me a sparkly bead.

"Well don't break a leg," Naomi said walking out.

Next in is Mark, he's not very talkative. So he basically walks in hands me a blue-green bead, says 'good luck, and come home' then leaves. I wasn't expecting much else.

My last visitor is Kyle. The first word out of his mouth is 'sorry'. People seem real sorry today.

"For what?" I ask annoyed

"Not volunteering. I knew that you loved her but-"

"Not your fault. I fell in love with her myself. And I know that you want to be done with the Reapings. So not your fault," I am so sick of people telling me sorry.

"Well, ok. Um here," he says handing me his bead its greyish with a slight metallic tint.

After Kyle leaves I lie down on the couch and start to nap. I don't expect anyone from my family to come, were not close.

**Fallyn Lily Nightshade's POV:**

My family walks in to the room, and it goes from dead quiet, to very loud. Everybody's saying something but the majority is 'Why?' Why did you do this? Why would you even think about this? Why are you putting us through this again? Theirs also how could you coming from Margret. She's the second oldest, at fifteen, with Autumns red hair but grey eyes like mine. She also has the fieriest personality.

"How could you do this to us again? What were you thinking? Oh wait I bet you weren't!" Margret screamed, her eyes flashing and her cheeks flushed with rage.

"What if you don't come back?" Emmeline said just loud enough to be heard. She's thirteen and very shy, with brown hair and grey eyes she looks like me.

"I will! I have to avenge Autumn!" I screamed.

"You can't no one who killed her will be there! You won't join an alliance I will bet on that! The only thing you will achieve is us losing another daughter! The careers will hunt you down for not joining them!" My father who is usually calm is screaming at the tops of his lungs. I cringe; most of what he says is true; I won't join an alliance, that's how Autumn died. And no the boy from One won't be in the arena, but it will still be revenge to me. But they will not lose a daughter!

My mother is still just sobbing. And little Rob is standing in a corner, he's only eleven, he looks terrified. What if he loses another sister? Now I feel really guilty.

"I'm really sorry," I said trying to sound calm "I couldn't let that little girl go into the games though, I just couldn't. I wouldn't have been able to live with myself knowing that I could have done something to save her and didn't." It was a bit of a lie, but if it lets them know that my volunteering wasn't all for Autumns revenge, then it might help them get through this.


	5. District Five Reapings

**District Five Reapings:**

**Lilith Henna POV:**

I sat in one of the provided chairs on the stage, absolutely hating my job. I had to mentor, two kids, in the Hunger Games. I won last year, so I have no idea what I'm doing, I have to rely on the only male victor Five has, Bryson Thorn. He was quite clueless. He won his games, by sheer luck. He managed to avoid all of the other tributes, and find food, until the final battle. He was fighting the girl from four, who had lost the spears which she was the best with. So she threw a knife and missed, then she tripped and impaled herself with another knife she had. He killed no one, unlike me. I killed six children; I shot them, hidden in my tree, I won when I shot that monster from seven in the head.

Before I can go any deeper into my awful memories of the games, our escort, Isis, bounces up to the podium. She looks the same as last year, silver shiny metallic skin, gold hair, and emerald green eyes, and just as perky as ever.

"Happy happy Hunger Games! I am soooooo very happy to be here!"

"I sooo think I'm going to puke," I heard someone say to loudly. Isis ignored them

"Are you EXCITED?" She screamed. There was a dull murmur in the crowd.

"Well, let's choose our female tribute!" Isis turned to the glass reaping balls, she dug through the one on the right pulling out a slip of paper she walked back to the podium and said the name

"Marlhy Whisters! Come on up to the stage Marlhy!"

I look around Marlhy looks about fifteen, with, red-brown hair, and brown eyes. She's tanned, with a smattering of freckles across her nose. She's also muscular, and looks like she could hurt someone. A piece of her hair is covering her left eye. She really doesn't seem to care about being reaped; she just calmly walks to the stage, and stands, staring at the crowd. When Isis asks for volunteers there's no shock that none step forth, it happens sometimes, but not often.

"Ok now on to our male tribute!" it takes less than fifteen seconds for Isis to grab a piece of paper, walk to the podium, and read out the name;

"Toney Huff!" there is a strangled scream from the crowd.

A young boy, probably fourteen walks from the crowd, he takes the stage quickly. I can hear strangled sobs coming from the crowd, maybe a girlfriend.

"Any volunteers?" I am prepared for silence instead a boy walks from the crowd saying he volunteers. That was unexpected.

"Very good, and your name is?"

"Braedy-Jordan Heathcliff,"

The mayor starts reading the treaty of treason; I look over them as I did last year, trying to figure out strengths and weaknesses. Braedy isn't a small kid he might be able to use a weapon, he is muscular. Marlhy looks deadly, not huge like career brutes, but the sneaky deadly, which scares me more than just huge crush your head deadly. They both seem like they stand a good chance, I'll know more on the train though.

Then it hits me I can only get one of them out of there at best. I've know this for a while, since I won, but now I can see their faces I know their names, and its worse, much worse.

**Marlhy Whisters POV:**

I sat in the justice building for less than five minutes when Bridgbree and Grig walked in. Bree was only eight and the sweetest thing ever, and Grig was seventeen.

"Marls," Bree said using my nickname "Why do you have to go?"

"It's ok I'll be back soon, little sis," I say with a forced smile. Grig shoots me a look that says 'Marls don't promise that'. But I have to believe I'll come back, or else I'm already as good as dead.

"Good luck and come home soon," Grig phrases it in a way as to not make my sister worry. He walks behind me and puts a necklace on. I look at it; the charm is shaped like an arrow my best weapon.

"Thanks Grig," I say. Before much else can be said the peace keepers pull my only family out of the room. My parents died when I was eleven, Grig taught me to hunt, which helped us get food, we were actually pretty rich, or my parents were, but we got their money. I also too karate classes to help with anger management; I really just learned new ways to hurt people; okay maybe I was a little bit calmer.

Maybe I did stand a chance in these games.

**Braedy-Jordan Heathcliff POV:**

Faythe is sobbing clinging to Toney incoherently murmuring 'thank you' tears running down her round face. Toney looks shocked. And Dana was sitting across from me, staring at me with her hazel eyes, she is the first one to say something coherently

"Good luck," her eyes are filled with tears

"Why?" Toney asks

"You have a girlfriend," I said nodding to Faythe "and a good family, plus your my best friend."

Faythe smiles at me she looks so innocently happy, with her big blue eyes, blonde hair, and constant little smile.

"Thank you," she whispered very happy

"You know you might not come back," Toney asks

"Of course I'm not an idiot, you just have more to live for."

Toney opens his mouth but the Peacekeepers pull them out before he can say more.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you to anyone who reviews! You are what keep me writing. Sorry about the length I am very lazy today, the other reapings probably will be about as long or longer. Sorry.<strong>

**I will be using a sponsor system. I just want to explain it because it's not the normal sponsor system. You can't send tributes items, but you can help them get items. Basically you pick three tributes you want to sponsor (they can be yours, but they don't have to be). You can change who you want to sponsor at any point in the games. You can PM me the names or post them, after the bloodbath. So if a tribute needs something in the story, I can look and see how many sponsors they have, and then see what I can send them. Make since? I hope so. Oh and if this doesn't work out then I'll just send them whatever I think they would be able to get based on their, training scores, interview angle, and chariot costume, as well as how they are doing in the arena (This will also contribute to them getting items even if this thing works). **


	6. District Six Reapings

**We are half way done with the reapings!**

**District Six Reapings:**

**Emilia Chesterfield POV:**

"Emmy Get down here!" My brother David yells, it sounds like he's on the bottom floor, two stories down, our parents owns a chain of hospitals that were all across the district, making them, and us very rich. It also meant that they were never around, and when they were they were doing paperwork. But David and I were close, he also helped me, to get ready for the games should I ever get picked, I could handle knives, and my personal favorite poisoned syringes.

"Coming David," I yell back. I hurriedly pull on a pale green dress, with a matching necklace and bracelet. I ran down two flights of stairs and skidded to a halt at the table that sat in our kitchen.

"What took so long?" He asked

"You woke me up, forgot to set my alarm," I explain

"Oh. Good thing I'm around, or else you'd be late for the reapings." David joked

"Yes I would sleep in until I missed next year's reapings too," I said overdramatically. We both laugh the chances of us being reaped are very slim, we don't take tessera so compared to some kids in the lower parts of the districts, where gangs roam the streets, who have to take out tessera, to eat, or to feed themselves while having enough money to keep up with there addictions. That's something I see a lot of in the hospitals, drug overdoses. It's sick the way those kids mess themselves up, they lose their minds, and kill tons of brain cells. That's our big district message: Don't do Drugs! Unfortunately not everybody listened.

"So, let's hope the odds stay in your favor this year" David said

"They will I'm sure of it. Now we have to go," I said checking the clock.

* * *

><p>The square was loud and packed when we got there. Most people were already in their assigned areas, and were talking amongst themselves. I walk to the eighteen year old section, and one of my friends, Charisa, bounces up and we start chatting about pointless things, just to keep our minds off of the Reaping. Some more of my friends eventually drift over, and the conversation grows. Then the mayor takes the stage, and our conversation, becomes a whispered one. Really what's the point of listing? We all become quiet as our escort takes the stage though. She looks scarier this year, she has freakishly pale skin, her face and lips were quite literally shaped like hearts, her eyes were rainbow colored, and her hair was short and bright pink. She bounced up to the microphone and shrieked:<p>

"Ok Let's choose our female tribute!" she bounced away and back to the podium quickly and squealed the name

"Emilia Chesterfield!" Crap. I put on a face that probably looked somewhat cocky, and glared at people, as I confidently walked to the stage. As I was walking on to the stage our escort, Rossaleta, was picking the boy's name I had climbed the three steps and reached my spot on stage as she read the boy's name

"Nathan Rychart!" There was a boy coming out of the sixteen year old section. I looked him over he had dark brown hair and dark blue eyes, he was wearing simple cloths, he didn't look like much of a threat, nothing special about him at- wait was he wearing a headband? What guy wore a _headband_? Weird. He was not a threat, nor a potential ally.

**Nathan Rychart POV:**

I calmly walked to the stage I had not expected to have been reaped but there had always a chance. I reached the stage and the mayor began reading The Treaty of Treason, I stared forward, and listened attentively, carefully checking my emotions. I was understandably worried, nervous, even the slightest hint of anger. I quickly ignored that, there were more important things right now. Twenty minutes later, the mayor finished The Treaty of Treason, and gave a motion for us to shake our hands. I reached out my hand and with a sneer Emilia took my hand. Then we were escorted to the Justice building where for all but one of us, our final goodbyes would be said to our friends and family. My first visitors were my parents my mother was silently crying and my father looked on the verge of tears.

"Oh my baby," My mother said he voice thick with tears "I almost lost you once now you're at risk again. Oh I just can't bear it; it's just too awful,"

"Be strong in the arena Nathan," my father said. He sounded very sad through his calm demeanor having gotten his emotions under control. We didn't say much during the next hour when the Peacekeepers came to take them out and take me away, we simply exchanged looks, they said 'I love you, come back, and if not good bye, and no matter what be strong'. Then I was walking in a different direction to them, minutes later, I was walking on to the train It was richly furnished. This was no surprise this was a capitol train.

* * *

><p>Two hours later it was time for our dinner. It was just Emilia, Rossaleta, our mentor Juniper, and I. The dishes were huge and decadent and seemed to just keep coming. They ranged from, some sort of soup filled with tiny vegetables, to a rich moist chocolate cake, and about everything in-between.<p>

"So I'm expecting that you two will ally," Juniper said. I wasn't sure if we would be or not, Emilia didn't seem to like me much, and I was unsure as to whether to trust her or not. I began to say this when Emilia cut me off

"Me ally with _him_? No thanks." She said coldly "ohhhh what's that?" she said, he tone completely different she sounded very perky, pointing at a plate congaing rolled dough filled with a whitish cream, and black specks on each end.

"Those are cannoli's," Rossaleta said picking one up.

"So you're _not _allying?" Juniper asked.

"No," Emilia said getting up and walking to her room

**Emilia Chesterfield POV:**

How many times did I have to say no, for someone to get it? It wasn't a hard concept. I was not allying with Nathan, he looked like a wimp. Besides I had other plans, for my allies. Ones who I knew would clear me a way to win. David had suggested it when he came to say goodbye. It was a good idea; it would take a lot of work though. I had had tones of visitors, most of my friends had visited; but my parents were the worst they just said that they were sorry I was reaped, and they would like to talk more but they had paperwork to do. Honestly paperwork when your only daughter, could die. I wouldn't but there was that chance. David had been the best though, he had talked strategy. He cared if I died or not, and he would try his hardest to keep me alive. Our plan would work I knew it.

* * *

><p><strong>I am so happy that I'm half-way done with the reapings! I know that Emilia's last POV was short, but I wanted to let you get an idea of her goodbyes without having to write them out. I hope that you liked it, please R&amp;R. <strong>


	7. District Seven Reapings

**District Seven Reapings:**

**Holly Aspen POV:**

I stared at the ceiling, of my sister's house. It was my sister's despite the fact that my parents and I lived here. It was one of the houses in Victor's Village; my sister had won two years ago. We had gotten closer, after that. My door slammed open and my sister, Maple, poked her head in,

"Get- oh hey, you are up. Get dressed, and come down, its breakfast time, then the reaping," she spat the word _reaping_, then left to let me change. I sat at the little stool in front of a little vanity mirror that sat in the corner of my room, I tried to ignore it, but it was much easier to brush my hair, while looking at myself. So that meant that I also had to see my awful birth mark, it was right under my eye, making me look awful. I walked over to my closet, even after two years I wasn't used to having so much stuff. Or it being so nice. I grabbed a green top, and some pants. Maybe it wasn't the nicest thing I could Wear to a reaping, but who cares.

I head downstairs and the smell of waffles hits me, I smile waffles with District Seven syrup. Maple is sitting at the table looking depressed, her hair, more red than the brown-ish color mine was, was hanging around her face as she cut up her waffle absentmindedly. As the only Mentor in District Seven; she would be the only one trying to keep two children alive.

My mother was trying to cheer her up

"Now honey, you obviously can't succeed ever time, but you've only be mentoring for a year, so maybe your luck will be better this year. And then-"

"I will still have failed for three children," Maple said cutting my mother off

"Now if you think like that then-"

"Honey," my father said sipping his coffee

"What?" My mother said obviously not getting the fact that she was not helping Maple feel better

"You're not helping,"

"What? I can't try to comfort my daughter?"

"Just drop it honey,"

"Fine," My mother said turning to me "Oh Holly, dear, are you sure that you want to wear that. It's not very formal," Ah right, that's who cares, my mother.

"Yes mom I'm wearing this,"

"Are you sure? I mean, it's nice enough, but you have better things," My mother says worriedly setting a plate of waffles in front of me

"Its fine mom," I say shoving a bite in my mouth

"Well, if you're sure then," My mother thought not being dressy enough was a crime. I could have come out in a ball gown and that might not have even satisfied her. Probably would have though. Although my supply of ball gowns was seriously lacking.

I looked around our town square, it was nice, and the buildings were more than little shacks, which were mediocrely made at best. The people who lived here were lucky and were born rich or richer than the rest of us at least. They had the same chance of being reaped as I did, the minimum you could have at my age of thirteen, only their siblings didn't have to risk there lives. Of course I was richer than them now, so I wasn't jealous now.

The mayor spoke of the history of Panem (which seems to take longer every year) and then our escort bounced on to stage. She's new our old escort excitedly told us last year that he was 'so thrilled to finally go to a halfway decent district' so now we have whoever this is.

"Helloooo! I'm Kia gold, your new escort! I got altered so that I could fit in with you all!" She really does fit in with us. Not. She has green skin, brown hair that looked like tree bark, and a weird floral/leaf tattoo by her left eye.

"So I am very happy to be with you all for this reaping! Now let's pick our very lucky Female tribute!" She grabbed a slip of paper and made a big show of unfolding it. I wished she would just hurry up. I wonder who I would be watching in the Games this year. I got my answer and it was no one. I would not watch a girl in the games, because I was going into them. Wonderful. I put on my best 'I don't care' face and walked on to the stage. I saw my sister horrified expression, she had he mouth covered and was shaking her head.

"Oh didn't your sister win two years ago?" Kia asked gesturing at Maple

"Yeah, Maple's my sister," I said, trying not to let my voice shake.

"Well I hope that you follow in her shoes. Sister Victors." She was smiling this whole time, not just a happy smile but a creepy, freakishly huge smile.

"Ooooookay! Now let's choose our very lucky Male Tribute!" She grabbed a slip of paper and opened it, then she realized she was holding two slips of paper.

"Oh oopsie, I'll just grab another slip- Oh hey no I won't there both the same name! So Noah Splint You are our very lucky tribute! With _two _chosen slips! Come on up here! Come on don't be shy!" She said excitedly waving her hand furiously. A boy moved out of the crowd He looked the same age as me, with dark brown hair, streaked with a lighter brown, bordering on blonde in places. Maybe we could be allies? I wasn't sure I would have to get to know him better.

"Well congratulations to our two very lucky tributes! Now let's hear the wonderful Treaty of Treason!" And here it we did all fifty-two pages of it. And our mayor took longer to read it than it probably took it to be written. This was my absolute _favorite_ part of the _entire _Reaping. Such fun. Not.

After that torture is finally over Noah and I shake hands and then I am led to our Justice Building. I figure that I'll just say goodbye to my parents, I'm not very social, so I don't have many friends. Sure enough my first visitors are my family, Maple is crying

"Why? Why couldn't you have been eighteen? Why did you have to be reaped at all?" Maple runs in and hugs me "Oh how, how can I mentor you, oh Noah, I feel so sorry for him. But if only one of you can get out, of there than it has to be you."

My mother looks horrified "This morning I was, telling you to put on better cloths," She said quietly "I can't believe that you were reaped, Maple was two years ago now you."

My father… well he looks kinda' pissed "They must rig these damn reapings. It's the only explanation. I'm-"

"Dad!" Maple almost screams "Don't say that! There could be things in here," she lowered her voice to an urgent whisper at the last part. But I have no clue why. What did she mean by 'things'?

"I know, but- I'll take your mother outside. Maple finish saying good bye." My father said standing up

"Yes dad," maple said carefully watching him leave. Once he and my mother were gone she turned back to me.

"Holly The arena… It's like nothing you have ever experienced, but you have to be strong. Do you hear me be strong,"

"I understand Maple," I said

"No you don't. You can't until you've experienced it. Once you're there though remember to be strong, don't let the arena break you. Oh Holly just try to be safe, don't be stupid."

"I will do my best," I said honestly. That's all I can do is to do my best.

"Holly here," Maple says pressing something into my hand. It's a piece of string with a wooden heart attached to it. It was Maples token.

"Maple thank you,"

"I wish that I didn't have to give it to you," she said with a small sad smile.

**Noah Splint's POV:**

I am sitting on the soft sofa in the justice building, stroking the fabric, and lightly humming, when my family comes in. Both of my sisters, Lucy and Hailey, try to hug me at the same time.

"Hailey, hold up I want to hug him first!"

"In your dreams Lucy!"

"I'm hugging him first!"

"No I am!"

"I am!"

"I am!

"Nunhuh"

"ununh"

"I am hugging Noah first!"

"No way I am!"

"Girls," My mother gently called" Calm down. Just hug Noah together."

"No Way!"

"Mom how could you even suggest that?"

"I will not share a hug!"

"Neither will I!" I've sat here blocking out this argument. I do most of the time. My sisters fight a lot. I usually leave and go play in the yard. But right now I can't leave. I think that leaving would be bad.

"Oh Noah I'm so sorry you have to enter the games!" my mother says sadly

"We all are," my father adds

"Yeah it's awful" Lucy says. I think its Lucy any ways, Lucy and Hailey are twins, or they look alike. I'm not quite sure what twins are.

"Really and truly terrible," Hailey says. That's the last thing anyone says before the Peacekeepers tell my family to leave. They all say that they love me, and my father hands me a piece of tartan cloth. Then they leave me alone. I don't really like being alone, it's lonely. But I can deal with it.

**I really enjoyed weighting this chapter. Poor Noah he isn't the brightest bulb in the bunch. If anyone doesn't know what maple was referring to when she said 'things' she meant listing devices. As always enjoy and R&R! **


	8. District Eight Reapings

**I am a terrible person. I haven't updated in ages, and I'm sorry about that. I have had a lot going on though (Bad excuse I know). I have also become obsessed with seeing how hard I can laugh while reading 'My Immortal' it's so bad its funny. **

**District Eight Reapings:**

**Jenny Hader POV:**

I wake up on the floor, my nose pressed into the leg of my bedside table. I groan and carefully stand up, trying not to hit my head or wake my twin sister, Delilah. I turn my head to the left, to look at my sister; I'm blind in my left eye, from when my mom went insane and sliced me with the kitchen knife she was holding. That wasn't the only time, either. I could remember her before my dad died; she was nice, and pretty. But after my dad died she lost it. I look at the other side of the room where Lilly lay on the other bed. She was seven as sweet as could be and the spitting image of our mother, with her dark eyes and hair. I walk over to my closet, and pull on some dark jeans and a tee-shirt, then I lay out an outfit for Lilly. It was a cute little dress that she liked.

I quietly open on of the two windows in our bedroom, and jump out of it. It was reaping day, and I did not want to deal with my mother. I make my way to Victor's Village, and knock on Vena's door. Vena is my best friend, she won three years ago, and it shocked all of Panem, because she was twelve. Granted she wasn't tiny, she was five eight and strong from carrying pallets of cloth in the factories. She proved to be very good with sword, and seemed to have no problem killing, seeing as she was responsible for more than half the deaths in the arena. Although, people who knew her, like me or her family, could tell how upset she was about killing those children. Vena's boyfriend, Daniel, answered the door.

"Hey squirt," he said compared to Vena and him I was a squirt, they were both upwards of six foot. Daniel turns and screams in to the open front door "Vena, Jen's here!"

"Coming!" Vena yells racing down the stairs. She was 15 but only a few months older than me.

"Hey Jen,' she said smiling, She was still Vena despite the Games, I was glad if she had gone nuts like a victor did a couple years ago, I would have no one to discuss my problems with. There was Delilah, but she usually was there when my problem occurred, and didn't want to hear about it again.

"How's Alice?" Vena asks, Alice is one of our friends, this is her first reaping.

"I don't know haven't seen her yet,"

"Maybe we should go find her, remember how nervous we were at my first reaping, then again at yours."

"Worried with good reason," I mutter darkly

"True," Vera said with a nod

Alice's house is on the other side of town, she's not poor, but she's also not in the best part of town.

When we got there Alice's mom answered the door,

"Vena, Jen. Come in," Her mother said with a sad smile.

Alice was sitting on the end of her bed tears pouring down her cheeks.

"Alice," Vena said sitting down by her, putting her arm around her shoulder "It will be fine. You will not get reaped. You will be fine,"

"I remember your games, Vena. It was awful watching you I knew you, Worse than ever." She whispered.

"I know, it was awful, but it's over," Vena said firmly.

"But what if I get reaped? Or Jen?" Alice asked turning to face us for the first time; it looked like she had been crying for a while.

"You won't be reaped, you only have one entry," Vena reassured her.

"But what if Jen is reaped? I can't- Not again. I can't watch a friend fight again not there. Not always worried that today's the last time I see you," Alice said her tears picking up again.

"I know it's hard Alice, but be brave,"

"Easy for you to say you won the games,"

"And I was terrified the entire time. But I was brave, and didn't let my fear show," Vena said with a small slightly forced smile.

"Girls," Alice's mom said walking in "it's time, for the reapings."

* * *

><p>Despite my reassurances to Alice I was now sitting on a train on my way to the capitol. Sitting next to me was my district partner, was Cole. He was tiny, and twelve, he was blonde with grey eyes, and basically it looked like District Eight was doomed, of course I could handle a weapon, so maybe not doomed… anyways we (Myself, Cole, Jenna, our mentor, and Vera, our escort) were watching the replays of the reapings. I was looking closely at my competition. Only a couple stood out to me:<p>

The girl from One looked slightly upset; odd for someone from a career district.

The girl from Two looks confident, and deadly.

The Three tributes are siblings, I feel so very sorry for the two of them, I hope that it doesn't come down to those two.

Four's girl looks haunted, and her last name is familiar, Nightshade… Can't put my finger on it.

District Six's girl looks shockingly cocky.

District Seven, Holly, her sister won two years ago. That family has really horrible luck.

Our reapings. I look slightly shocked, but nothing horrible, I'm pretty proud of this. Cole's looks just as bad as the first time, his name is called and he freezes, he ends up being carried to the stage by Peacekeepers. The commentators have already written both of us off as Bloodbaths, I may not win, but I will not lose that early.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry again for the late update. I hope you enjoyed.<strong> **R&R please!**


	9. District Nine Reapings

**District Nine Reapings:**

**Acacia Dean POV:**

"'Cacida" My Moms yell finally coaxed me out of bed. I didn't really want to face the reality of today: The Reaping.

"Acacida! Get out of your bed!"

"Commin' Mom"

"Don't want to be late for the reapings." No, no I would want to be late for the signing of someone's death warrant. I finally got out of my bed and reached my closet, I pulled out my nicest outfit: A slightly worn grey skirt that was too short and a top that I've been wearing for two years. The best our lack of money could buy. Ironic. We lived in the district that made cloths yet, that was the hardest thing to attain here, right after food that is. Stupid Capitol.

When I exited my room I realized that it _was _very late. I had slept way in. Mom handed my some bread; part of my Tessera rations.

"You need to eat as we go, I let you sleep in as late as possible,"

"'Kay. Dad had to work?"

"Yes," As usual, oh well at least we ate.

* * *

><p>The square was the same as usual, The buildings, instead of being shops like most other districts, were crumbling and mostly empty. Most people didn't want to live right by the place where kids got reaped. Shocker.<p>

"Happy, happy, happy, happy, happy, HAPPY! HUNGER GAMES!" Our escort, who closely resembled a painting that a two year old would make, all color, screamed into the microphone. I was unsure on their gender, but there name was Sparkles so I had a guess, but the capitol people were strange.

"SO _WHO _WANTS TO MEET OUR FIRST TRIBUTE?" I smirked at the dead silence our district supplied.

"WELL I DO!" Sparkles said running and picking a name from the girls' ball.

"Katherine Jones!" She looked twelve, and terrified. I don't know her but eh- What the heck? I never had that bright of a future anyways.

"I volunteer," I said raising my hand and walking to the front of the crowd

"AMAZING! WHATS YOURE NAME? MYNE'S SPARKLES!"

"Acacia Dean," W-o-w scary.

"WONDERFUL!" This guy was crazy.

"NOW FOR THE MALE TRIBUTE!"

"WILL FULKNER!" A girl let out a strangled scream, and a boy walked up to the stage, he was fairly tall, probably seventeen.

"Will!" A scream came from a sobbing red-head who looked to be his girlfriend.

"WELL THIS YEARS TRIBUTES! EXCITEMENT!" I want to be away from this creep so badly right now.

**Will Faulkner POV:**

"Will!" Rose screamed running in, she was sobbing.

"Shhh shh it's okay. It's okay Rosey."

"No. No. No. I can't lose you, Will I'm pregnant." Oh God no! I will probably never meet our child.

"Oh..." I said hugging her tighter; we say nothing until the peacekeepers come then we are repeating "I love you" over and over, until she's gone. I might never see my child. This makes everything worse, so much worse.

**Fast update. Really short chapter. Sorry, I just wasn't going to get anything else from this chapter. Just a note: I do not approve Teen pregnancy. Just sayin'.**


	10. District Ten Reapings

**I am so sick of Reapings! Gahhhhhhh! It's the same thing over and over. Next time I wright a hunger games story I'm going to spend two chapters on reapings 1-6 and 7-12. That might be better.**

**District 10 Reapings:**

**Lynzee Capteo POV:**

I stood in the square, I was still wearing my ballet cloths, it was my nicest stuff. I was completely terrified, my first reaping. I was early, the ballet class was shorter today, and I didn't want to sit around at home, at least here I could hear other people, try to keep my mind off today. Our escort, Glimmer, walked to the stage, she was quiet and normal for someone from the capitol. She had some body glitter that I thought looked nice.

"Hello. Let the reapings begin," I hadn't realized that it was so close but now looking at the clock it was time, sure enough the bell chimed. Now I was breathing heavily, my stomach became more knotted that ever.

"our male tribute is: Jason Delhuses." Jason walked to the stage, he was super tall, with brown hair and grey eyes, he looked sad, as he walked up the stage. "Very good, are there any volunteers?"

"I volunteer!" a boy called, he was shorter than Jason, with blonde hair. He was lanky, with acne, and he walked very strangely. He seemed very confident, as he walked to the stage "District Ten," He said grabbing the microphone from Glimmer "Say hello to your newest victor, Tyler Boucher!"

"Yes, now our female tribute," Glimmer said grabbing a slip "Lynzee Capteo." There are some un-happy noises, and it takes me a minuet to realize that it was my name she called, I can't help it I start crying. I walk to stage. I can barely see through my tears, though I'm not making much noise. The mayor starts reading the treaty of treason, and I burry my face in my hands.

**Tyler Boucher POV:**

I have these games in the bag. I mean no competition. I will win this thing! My friend, Josh Liles, and I are laughing about how doomed the competition is.

"Dude" Josh says laughing "You will win this in like three seconds. The capitol will be amazed!"

"I know the other tributes will be to terrified to move when I come at them."

"Yeah the whole game is going to be one big Tyler-dominated-bloodbath."

"Aww yeah I'll win and then the ladies just won't be able to stay away."

"Times up" a peace keeper says pulling Josh out of the room. Moments later my dad and four brothers come in. They don't look as proud as they should, in fact dad looks pissed.

"Tyler are you trying to get yourself killed?" my father asked

"Dad I'll dominate."

"Tyler you're too over confident, that was reckless,"

"And stupid," Mac, my oldest brother adds.

"Mac," Our dad warns "Tyler you can't take back what you did now, but I hope you realize what you got yourself into."

"Dad I know the Hunger Games. Death, blood, yadda-yadda-yadda. I will win. Trust me."

**Long update I know, I'm really sorry I couldn't use my computer for the past two weeks, and before that I was stuck. Curse writers block. Amway's I'm happy that I only have two more reapings to write then I get to the good stuff.**


	11. District Eleven Reapings

**I don't own the ****Hunger Games****. Sorry about my lack of updating… I have no excuse.**

**District 11 Reapings**

**Quamish Violet Camas POV:**

I wake up to the sound of the bell, ringing from The Square. One, two, three, four, five ,six. Six a.m. my usual wake up time. Despite the fact that today's the Reaping day, and I don't need to be anywhere until noon, waking up at this time is almost something I have to do. I decide not to stay in bed, if I stay in bed than all I'll think about is the reapings. I pull a brush through my white blonde hair, and put on some jeans and a shirt, the same thing I wear nearly every day. Then I walk to the small forest at the edge of the district, it's barely a ten minute walk. When I get there I look around for peacekeepers, were allowed to be here but the Peacekeepers… well if there's fewer people in the districts then there job is so much easier.

I don't do much at the park, I just climb a tree, and listen to the birds sing. I catch a sound that could only be a mockingjay, and whistle a tune, hoping that it will repeat it; it doesn't. It just fly's away. The mockingjay never seem to repeat anything I whistle. They did for my mom sometimes, I don't remember her that well. She died when I was six. It made life more difficult, but I never got pitied, for which I was grateful, I didn't want pity. What I want is to be eighteen and to be free from this the reapings, but I'll have to survive for five more years.

I don't move much until eleven thirty when I have to go to the reapings. Two years ago a girl and her friends missed the reapings, two of them were shot, the other was reaped and was killed by mutts. I rather wouldn't go through that.

The square is as decrepit looking as ever. No one lived here, so the buildings had basically fallen apart. The only thing that still looked nice was the stage, and it only looked nice because it had to. Our escort Vipera was sparkly, had silver skin, and green hair. She scared me a bit. Freaky and somewhat snake like, I really hated snakes.

The mayor began his duty of introducing the Reapings, I was just vacantly staring forward, not paying attention. Finally our escort stepped forward, to draw the names.

"All right lets choose our very lucky tributes," She said, "Ladies first," I waited slowly zoning out, "Queemish Cammars?" Was that me? I wasn't really sure.

"No…? Is it Quidditch Cameras?" I was pretty sure it was me but I would let her stumble some more. The mayor looked over to help, he was the one who actually read my name

"Quamish Camas," Yay. Not. I walked up to the stage, no one was going to volunteer for me, I knew that.

"Any volunteers?" No, none. I was seriously lacking in the luck department

"All right! Now for our male tribute! Bracken Lowe" I don't recognize his name. He makes his way up to the stage, and when he stands next to me I'm latterly standing in his shadow, I'm about 5'5 but he was like 6'2.

The mayor started the Treaty of Treason, and I zoned out, I wasn't thinking of much of anything. When he finished I looked up, a few seconds to late, and shook Brackens hand. Then I was marched off to the waiting room.

**Bracken Lowe's POV:**

My sister, Aven, and her daughter, Talia, were my first visitors. Aven was one of the few lucky people in the district, she had gotten married to one of the richer people, she was crying but was obviously trying to keep it together for Talia. Talia who was barely three, and didn't understand what was going on.

"Uncle Bracken" Talia squealed running up and jumping on my lap.

"Hey Talia"

"Uncle Bracken, Momma says you're leaving," she said pouting slightly

"Yeah I am,"

"I no want you to,"

"I don't want to go either but I don't have a choice,"

"When will you be back?"

"Soon I hope"

"Bracken, I-I'm sorry" Aven said

"It's okay Ave' you're rich enough now that no one in our family will starve, maybe I'll win. After all I can use some weapons, working in the fields and all."

"Bracken, I Know you can handle you're self but I don't want to lose my little brother."

"Time to go!" A peacekeeper barked

"I love you two"

"Love you to Bracken" Aven said tears now flowing freely down her cheeks

"Bye-bye Uncle Bracken!" Talia said waving, a little smile on her face. Once they were gone I allowed a few tears to fall, something that I wouldn't be able to do anytime soon.

**Bracken had a much shorter POV than Quamish, but I feel like you got to know both of them pretty well!**


	12. District Twelve Reapings

**The last Reapings! I am so happy I might cry… No maybe not but I am still so thrilled, to be done with the Reapings! Anyways, Enjoy!**

**District Twelve Reapings**

**Cara Camry's POV:**

I stared at the sky through the trees, leaning on Ryan's shoulder.

"Ryan, I love you," I must have said this more today than any other day in my life, today being Reaping day.

"I love you to CeeCee" He said then bent down to kiss me. We'd been dating for a few months, and he had kissed my before but the feeling was always amazing.

"Ryan, what if-"

"CeeCee, don't say it,"

"Thorn, we have to think about it, it could happen,"

"I know Cee, but I don't want to ruin the moment,"

"What-if-one-of-us-gets-Reaped? There moment ruined," I said very quickly, then smirking slightly

"Fine Cara" He said with a sigh, knowing I had won "If one of us gets reaped, we'll make sure that their family is okay, and pray that they come back."

"Ryan, what if one of us gets reaped,"

"If I get reaped, I will come back to you even if I have to kill every person in the arena,"

"And if I'm reaped?"

"You won't be,"

"I could be,"

"Then I-"

"Thorn, CeeCee, Reapings are getting ready to start," Tamara said walking into the clearing

"Right," I said getting up "The Reapings"

I stand in the fourteen year old section, with Metra. She and I are talking a little, just trying not to think too much about the Reapings, of course standing in the square waiting for the reapings to stare makes forgetting about them quite difficult.

"So um… The weathers looking nice this year," Metra said

"What?" I said bursting in to laughter

"I…don't really know,"

"Ladies and Gentlemen of District Twelve," Our mayor said beginning her speech on the Hunger Games, and especially the Second Rebellion.

"Now on with the reapings," She finishes

"Hello!" our escorts says, he looks rather…freaky. He's pink on half his body, and purple on the other, with his hair reversed., but as far as escorts go he's rather quiet. Well he's still really louds, but quieter than some.

"Now for our Female Tribute!" He screams

"Cara Camry!" No, no no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. No! This can't be happening! Nine slips! Some girls have fifty! Or more! I'm just standing rooted in place, until Metra pushes me gently, her eyes and shining with tears, and she's biting her lip to keep from crying.

"Go on Cee," Her voice breaks on my name. I feel like crying, but I can't, I know I can't. I straighten my back, hold my head high and try to keep my expression blank as I walk to the stage.

"Lovely! Now our male tribute!" Nickel says

"Sam Kahn!" a fifteen year old starts walking to the stage, he's obviously from the Seam, with his dark hair and olive skin tone. I don't know him which is good.

"Now any volunteers?" There won't be an answer the volunteering process is dead her, it's all for show now.

"I volunteer!" I know that voice… It can't be. No, not… Then I see him walking to the stage

"N!" I screamed losing it "No! Don't! Please!"

"Cee!" He says running up and hugging me "I couldn't let you go in alone," He plants a kiss on my head.

"Well…" Our escort said "That was…So what's your name?"

"My name is Ryan Blackthorn."

**Ryan Blackthorns POV:**

Now that I think about it volunteering might not have been the best idea. Not in a game where only one person gets out. But I couldn't let CeeCee go in alone.

"Ryan! What were you thinking!" CeeCee screams throwing the door of my room in the train car open.

"Cee, I-"

"No, don't talk! Before I had a chance of coming home to you! Now I have a chance of going home without you!"

"I couldn't let you go in alone,"

"That's why we have these isn't it?" she says pulling out her pendent, it's shaped like a wolf, we all have one, "We have these so we never have to be alone! Right?" She screamed, then she collapsed into me

"Oh, Thorn I- I just-" She broke off and just sobbed in to my shirt.

**Two updates in two days! Sweet! Not my longest Reaping but it's my last! Yay! Remember, now the games have begun.**


	13. Chariot Rides

**My first Non-Reaping chapter! Yes! This chapter is going to be for the point of view of a random Capitol citizen, who will probably never be heard from again. Enjoy! **

I am so excited! My dad got front row tickets to watch the chariots! I love this part of the games the outfits are so pretty!

The sun is slowly going down, telling me that it must be time for the chariots to start coming out, sure enough the screens stop flashing commercials and go dark for a second before flashing the words _District 1 _in white letters. I turn away wanting to see each outfit for the first time with my own eyes. The District One chariots come towards me and I gasp. The girl's dark hair is gathered up in a bun, with a few pieces falling in her face, and her dress in covered in diamonds that sparkle in the light coming from the spotlights. Her district partner is in a suit that is covered in diamonds as well. There smiling and waving, even occasionally blowing kissed, the crown me included is screaming, there amazing.

District Two chariot comes next (Obviously) and the boy is wearing a gold suit, while the girl is in a silver dress. They're both holding guns, and not paying attention to the crowd. Then they do something that freaks me out they point their guns into the crowd and fire, about of the guns comes replicas of their tokens, I grab one, a ring, and look at it, it had the boy's name engraved on it. I love that Idea, it's so going to be the new trend.

When District Three appears, I don't expect much, there rarely creative. But as it turns out this is year is different , and I am pleasantly surprised. The girl is wearing a baby-doll dress that has blue glowing geometric patterns on it, she seems shy, but is smiling and waving to the crowd, making her seem really sweet. Her brother is wearing a suit with similar patterns in gold, he seems a little dumbstruck but is half-smiling and is waving.

District Four blows me away! They both are smiling and waving, and positively loving the attention that there outfits bring. There wearing a blue dress and suit that are shimmery, and on the back of their outfit is a giant stream of water, that looks like a peacock's tail. I'm almost deafened by the noise that the crowd is making.

District five is…different. There a mishmash of animals, and they both have glowing gold eyes. The girl has cat ears a fox tail and bird wings; and the boy has dog ears and a fish's tail. I really don't know what to think, the tributes are helping the outfits by looking happy and comfortable. There waving and stuff but there still not crowd favorites.

Six is… weird. The boy blends into the background wearing just a doctor's outfit, but the girl is wearing a very provocative costume. She's dressed up as a shot, and the plunger is placed right between her legs, to top it off her dress is low cut. And the girls playing it up, she's blowing kisses and showing off her cleavage. I can hear guys wolf-whistling.

Seven is exceptionally boring a paper suit and dress. Neither of the tributes is actually doing anything either their just standing there. Not Good.

Eight is stupid, there outfits are random pieces of cloth stitched together. The girl is overly happy, and the boy does nothing.

Nine is as bad as Six. The girl's dress is made of plastic wrap, and the dress is just thick enough in the more-uh- private places. The boy is wearing a kilt-like-thing made of soda can tabs.

Ten is laugh out loud funny! The girl is dressed in a dress that made her look like a calf which was sweet. But the guy was in a wool suit that covered his head and had ram horns attached. LOL.

Eleven is normal, a dress and suit made of wheat. But with the tributes just glaring at the crowd… They were pretty bad.

Twelve was always bad, except for these two years about 100 years ago. And I guess that they had cycled back to looking good again! They were in black outfits that were covered in black diamonds, which caught the light reveling bits of red and gold, giving the tributes the appearance that they were smoldering. The tributes themselves were great, they were holding hands, waving, laughing, and they even kissed each other a few times.

Once the Chariots had reached The City Square, they were shown on the big screens, and Four, Twelve, One, and Two are competing for the screen. I am so blown away by the chariots! I loved it! After this I got to go to the Interviews then off to watch the Games! Fun!

**Another chapter done! I love the chariot outfits! I came up with them before I even had the tributes. I want to apologize to The Perfectly Imperfect One creators of Ryan and CeeCee for changing how they acted in the chariots. I thought it would work better, hope you're okay with that! Out of curiosity what were your favorite outfits?**


	14. Training Day One

**Training Day One:**

**D5 Marlhy Whisters POV:**

When I woke up I was surprisingly comfortable. Not that my bed wasn't nice, but this was like floating on a cloud. I wondered if Grig had bought a new bed and hadn't told me. Then I opened my eyes. Right the Capitol. Not ten seconds later someone was knocking on my door.

"Marlhy? Marlhy wake up!" it was Lilith my mentor.

"Coming," I groaned. I walked over to the dresser and pulled out a green top and some pants. I walked out into the main room , and sat down at the table, I was the last one here.

"So" Lilith said "Uh… This is my first year mentoring, and uh- well you can call me Lilly, I hate my full name," She said with a somewhat awkward smile. "So training. Will you guys be together or separate? And Alliances?"

"Well" I started "I'd rather be trained separately, no offense, and I don't know about alliances."

"Yeah okay. Any objections?"

"No," Braedy said

"All right, uh, training should be starting soon so go on down."

We ended up in the same elevator as the tributes from Six and Eleven. None of us said anything to each other, but it wasn't too awkward.

When we reached the training arena, which was a huge circular room with a seating area about twenty feet up. There were all sorts of stations sat up. A woman named Lupa who looked oddly wolf-like explained the rules to us, then turned to leave revealing her tail. Capitol people are so weird.

I headed to the knife section, I didn't want to show everybody my skill with the bow and arrows. The Peacekeepers are a bit lenient in District Five, so I went hunting fairly regularly.

Anyways there were a couple other people at the knife station, including the girl form Six and the boy form Nine. The girl from Six was really good, hitting the target every time, the boy from Nine not so much, one of the knives almost hit his foot. I was doing alright, but in the Games… Well I hoped I could get a bow.

**D2 Maxim Arol's POV:**

I surveyed the competition with the rest of the Careers, noticeably absent was Fallyn the girl from District Four. Most of the tributes didn't look like much but a couple looked promising, the girl form Six, Emilia or something, was good with the knife, not that that was much, but maybe she could do more. The siblings from three looked pathetic. The boy from five was huge and his District partner looked sneaky. The girl from Seven, Holly, was the sibling of a victor, she might have some skills.

"So" Price said "I'll find Fallyn, and everybody else go and do whatever?" No one protested, and we headed off, I headed off to work with my preferred weapon knives, not throwing knives, but knives used in close combat.

**D4 Price Phillip Varnes POV:**

"Fallyn, I'm not sure if you noticed but the Careers met up, and you weren't there so…"  
>"I noticed, I'm not a career through," She said not even looking up from the knot she was tying.<p>

"What? But you're District Four- and trained! Why?"

"I'm not now leave me alone!"

"I-" I turned around shocked. She wasn't in the Careers. The others would target her. I Couldn't watch her get hurt. If they tried to hurt her I would stop them.

**D1 Jasmine Quill's POV:**

I was a career. I was a career and I was hating every second of it. I swung my scythe, chopping off the arm of the dummy in front of me. I may have hated being with the careers, but I knew that it was the safest way to go. The Careers usually didn't take to kindly to you leaving their alliance. So I would stay with them until the games started, wait a few days then make off with some supplies. Defiantly the safest option.

**D11 Quamish Camas' POV:**

Fire. In the Games it was a good idea to know how to start a fire, they could be used for warmth, light, a way to attract the Careers to one area. I unfortunately could not seem to get so much as a puff of smoke out of the wood.

"Come on!" I near shouted in exasperation

"Having issue?" A girl said behind me

"What do you think?"

"I think you are. Buy the way I'm Acacia,"

"'K than Acacia, I'm Quamish."

"Yeah I know I remember your reapings,"

"Yeah, bloody capitol idiot,"

"Nice" Acacia said with a laugh

"Yeah. You think you could help me start this fire?"

"No. Sorry fire and I are not friends," She said showing me a burn on her forearm.

"Oh" I liked the girl ,she seemed nice, maybe I could be in an alliance with her; that I, if we both make it through the bloodbath.

**D5 Marlhy Whisters POV:**

It was Lunch time, and that meant that I had to do this. I took a deep breath and walked over to the careers.

"Hey," I said as confidently as I could "I noticed that you're missing that girl from District Four, Fallyn, So I thought I could take her place. I can-"

"Oh you'll find that real hard to do, seeing as _I _will be taking her place," Said Emilia

"What do you think that you can offer this alliance?" Said Maxim

"Well I can shoot a bow, accurately, and can fight using hand-to-hand combat, also I'm smart" Damn. Now they know what I can do.

"I can heal, and use knives, also I'm smart. And let's face it if you get injured, can you fix your selves?" A flurry of whispered discussion broke out between the careers, I only caught bits and pieces

"-think we should-"

"Only if they can get a high enough-"

"-a good idea. The Careers almost never-"

"Only if they can get a 9 or above,"

"Emilia should only have to get a six-"

"Fine." Charlie said "You two can join if you both get above a seven in training, and if you survive the bloodbath,"

"But until then, you are not Careers. Good-bye" Maxim said. Joy I was almost in the Careers.

**D7 Holly Aspen's POV:**

I sat on the roof of the training building, sitting on the ledge, just far enough in that the force field wouldn't activate. I sighed, thinking about what my father said about these games being rigged. Maybe it is I had two entries in the reapings and a victor for a sister. Those were some odds. I wondered what these Games would make me. I remember hearing Maple talking to my parents after she got back, she said that the Games changed you, brought out a part of you that you never knew, or wanted to know existed. And if you weren't careful made you a monster. I couldn't let that happen to me, when it came down to it, I had to figure out a way to fight and still hold on to myself. Maybe it was impossible but I had to believe that I could do it.

**Training day one done. Tell me what you think please. I'm not sure if I was jumping around too much. Also are you all still reading this? I got three reviews for the last chapter. I don't review for most of the stories I read, so I get not reviewing, but I'd love some reassurance that more than three people are reading. **


	15. Training Day Two

**Training Day Two:**

**D3 Lucy Fox's POV:**

I stood on the elevator with Lewis, yesterday had been our first day of training. We hadn't done too much weapon training, but at one point we had headed over to the knife station and, to my surprise, I was actually pretty good with a knife. Lewis had found his strength at the first-aid station, where he had mixed up poisons, that the trainer said would kill somebody in four to six hours.

"Lewis, what happens if it gets down to the two of us?" I whisper

"You'll go home,"

"But-"

"Lucy, please"

The elevator doors open before we can say anything else. We are the second to last District here. The only other District missing looked to be Ten, who arrived moments later, then we were released. I wanted to head back over to the knife station, while Lewis wanted to work on more survival stuff.

"Let's split up" he suggested, I nodded, and headed over to throw some knives. My aim wasn't the best, but it might be enough if- who am I kidding- when I had to fight. I hated the idea of killing someone, and I would try not to, but when the time came, I wanted to get either Lewis or myself home.

As I was practicing, Holly walked up next to me, and grabbed a knife.

"Hi," She said without looking at me.

"Hi. I'm-"

"Lucy, I remember your Reaping. I'm sorry,"

"Thanks, Holly." We didn't talk anymore but she seemed nice, maybe she could be part of our, Lewis's and mine, alliance. I don't know, I rather wouldn't be here at all, but I can't change what happened, I would just have to do my best with what I had.

**D4 Fallyn Lilly Nightshade's POV:**

I'm trying to fly under the other tributes radar. I'm only practicing survival skills, how to start a fire, how to tie a knot, camouflage, traps… And so on. It seems to be working pretty well, no one had paid me much attention yet. And that was just how I wanted it. If they didn't notice me, then they wouldn't see me as much of a threat. I still needed to plan my training score though. I wanted to do well in front of the gamemakers, but if I got a high score, then I would be an obvious threat to the others. I would just have to decide by tomorrow. That would give me a whole night to think about it. I hope that the choice I made was right, I was starting to realize that this might not have been the smartest decision of my life. The whole situation made me feel like I was walking on glass. I had to be really careful.

**D8 Jenny Hader's POV:**

I was looking around the training area, people watching. This was the best time to get to know your completion. They weren't putting on an act for the Capitol, and once you got into the games it was too late to figure them out as a person. You would all be fighting for your lives in the Games, sure you could figure out a thing or two, but this was defiantly the best time. I was worried about everyone, even Cole. Who knew what they would do once the games started, of course, I doubted Cole would turn into a killing machine, but stranger things have happened.

On the list of tributes that really scared me was: District One, Two, and Four, mainly because their career districts, but they can all handle weapons. District Five worried me a bit they both looked dangerous; the girl had talked to the careers some, and there was only one reason to do that. I felt the same way about Emilia. District Seven looked dangerous, they could both handle weapons, but the boy seemed a bit dull. Neither of Nine's tributes looked intimidating, but who knows? Ten's tributes really don't scare me at all, but I felt so bed for Lynzee. Eleven's tributes are very different, the guy is huge, and the girl is tiny, which could make them dangerous in their own way. Twelve's tributes might be in love, I know they like each other, but I'm not sure about love; that could be a weak point for them.

**D8 Cole Leach's POV:**

I was really scared. The Hunger Games were always scary to watch, but now I was in them. I knew I was little, people were surprised that I was twelve. Penny, my nine year old sister was taller than me. Mommy said that I would grow up, and stop being so shy. I hoped so. I didn't mind being shy, but it was embarrassing when I couldn't say a word to the teacher because I was so scared. I could only talk to my family and Kora. I really missed her, I wished that she could be here, but not be in the Games. I didn't want to die.

**D10 Lynzee Capteo's POV:**

I liked the camouflage station! There were so many pretty colors! I had painted myself to look like a field of flowers. It was a little messy, but I really enjoyed it, I had always liked painting. The way the colors melted together, forming swirls that formed a flower, a part of a painting. It felt magical to me, I didn't care that my painting wasn't the best, it was still amazing. After all a picture's worth a thousand words, I hoped that one of those words wouldn't be death, but I knew my chances. I wasn't tiny, but I was a bit shy, and compared to the careers I was tiny. I hoped that when I died it would be fast, and relatively bloodless. I didn't want to hurt and I didn't want anyone to suffer because I was hurting.

**D12 Ryan Blackthorn's POV:**

CeeCee sat on my lap, leaning back on me. We aren't talking, we're just sitting together, enjoying each other's presence, for one of the last times before we have to fear for our lives.

"Thorn, you have to be the one who goes back," CeeCee said. She been saying this since we got here.

"Who would take care of Ronni and Liam if you're gone?"

"You would have to along with everyone else,"

"Thorn…" She trails off tears forming in the corner of her eyes, she rarely cries, but I can understand why she does now.

"These Games… We'll never go back to how we were before," She whispered. She's right these Games will change everything back home.

**Gahhhhh! Do to how much homework I've had I have only been able to write for about 20 minutes daily. Sorry about the longer than I've been taking update time… Bloody homework…**


End file.
